


[doujinshi] На веранде | Terrace

by juliasd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doujinshi, F/M, Gen, Humor, Hyuugacest, Romance, Sasuke is gone, editing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Послевоенная восстановленная Коноха. Неджи жив. Наруто стал хокаге и женился на Сакуре. Новоизбранный хокаге хочет воплотить в жизнь обещание, данное когда-то Неджи — изменить клан Хьюга.Примечание: Хьюгацест (Для сохранения генома Бьякугана в клане Хьюга сочетаются браком двоюродные и троюродные родственники), АУ в каноне, Саске отсутствуетМанга читается слева направо (как комикс), 7 глав, 150 страницНа Deviantart автор дала общее разрешение на переводАккаунт автора с английским исходником | Author's account with original work in english (Deviantart)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee/Tenten





	[doujinshi] На веранде | Terrace

[Naruto dj - На веранде (ссылка на Манга-тян)](https://manga-chan.me/manga/109568-naruto-dj-terrace.html)

[](https://manga-chan.me/manga/109568-naruto-dj-terrace.html)


End file.
